Brittnee Blair
Brittnee Blair is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 3. At the beginning of the season, Brittnee was seen as an inept player making her an easy option to serve as a pawn. She devoted her loyalty to Sarah, forming the Fembots. However, the Fembots found themselves in the bottom of the house, losing other allies in the house, one after the other. With the house underestimating her, Brittnee proved to be a formidable player when she played an instrumental role in convincing Bobby to execute the blindside of Jordan. She rose to the occasion winning multiple Head of Household competitions and used her power to split up power couples, duos, and other alliances formed in the house. With Brittnee's prowess, the Fembots were able to make the Final 4 intact. However, with Ashleigh holding the Power of Veto that week, she used this as an opportunity to split up the duo and cast the sole vote to evict Brittnee on Day 66. Brittnee is considered to be a fan favorite in Canada for her gentle but sassy personality, and her willingness to play the game fearlessly and make moves against power players and majority alliances. Biography Brittnee Blair is a 25-year-old plus-sized model from Calgary, Alberta. Brittnee describes herself as "funny, outgoing, and energetic." She lived in New York for a period of time, and states she does not like "high maintenance" people. She hopes to not have to "backstab" anyone in the house, and wants to play a clean game. Player History - Big Brother Canada 3 Competition History Brittnee was the HOH during the Triple Eviction and was ineligible to play for veto. Have/Have-Not History Nominations/Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia *Brittnee was the first female to win HOH in Big Brother Canada 3 and won the most HOH competitions with 3. **Every time Brittnee won HOH, it was in a "multiple eviction" week and she was the second HOH of that week. **Brittnee is also the first person to have three different types of HOH reigns, having won a full week of HOH, a double eviction HOH, and a triple eviction HOH. *Brittnee is the first person to win HOH during a triple eviction night and is the first solo HoH to evict two HouseGuests under a single reign. *Brittnee is the first Head of Household in Big Brother Canada history to officially cast a tiebreaker vote. She would be followed by Dane Rupert. *Brittnee is the first female houseguest to hold a Coup d'Etat like power. *Brittnee, along with Kaela Grant, currently holds the record for most weeks as a Have-Not with five. *Brittnee was the direct cause of five evictions, more than a one-fourth of the Big Brother Canada 3 cast, the most out of any houseguest. *Brittnee is one of two houseguests of Big Brother Canada 3 to go from HOH to be evicted the next eviction. The other being Kevin Martin. Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:African-Canadian Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Contestants Category:Season 3 (CAN) Jury Members Category:4th Place